


Care of Magical Creatures

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newt Scamander's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson at Hogwarts" - request from Anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care of Magical Creatures

"I have visited lairs, burrows and nests across five continents, observed the curious habits of magical beasts in a hundred countries, witnessed their powers, gained their trust and, on occasion, beaten them off with my travelling kettle."

The students stared at Professor Scamander as he talked about his experience with Magical Creatures all over the world. Some watched with intense curiosity. Some yawned with intense boredom. Some stared with trepidation at the hippogriff who eyed them warily.

"When I was a young lad, oh, perhaps around six or seven years of age, I found it enjoyable - and rather informative - when dismembering Horklumps in my bedroom. Now, I don’t condone that type of behaviour outside the herbology classroom, so don’t let me find out if you begin to take similar interests." He winked conspiratorially at large to the class. The majority of the students stared back blankly. 

Out of his line of sight, one student - a terror of a child who always found himself in trouble in one way or another - began to approach the hippogriff slowly, holding his hands out as if to pet it.

"I’m actually writing a book!" Newt exclaimed with pride, hooking his thumbs into his braces. "Once it’s published I shall give a signed copy to my best students. You can use that as encouragement to do your homework!" 

The student entranced by the hippogriff was now no more than five metres away from the majestic creature, his eyes wide with curiosity and his hands sweating with excitement. The hippogriff stomped a foot and shook his head, huffing out a gush of air from his snapping beak. The imbecile of a student took that as an invitation to continue moving forwards.

"But enough about me. I’m sure you’re all curious as to why I have this beauty here with us today. My dear children, this is a-  _Malfoy!_ " He moved fast for a man his size and quickly pulled the blonde boy away to a safer distance.

"First lesson in hippgriffs," he announced in a booming voice to the class, gripping Malfoy’s arm tightly. "They will rip your arm off if you are not careful. You’re lucky I like my job, boy, or else I would have let him."

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them" movie, so any weird discrepancies are either because of that or because I'm bad at writing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The Malfoy in this is intended to be an ancestor of Draco. I just thought that’d be a nice little touch or something.
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander


End file.
